Bob's Game inside of Bob's Game
It's the greatest game ever made! The legendary 'bob's game' puzzle game (from inside the "bob's game" RPG) is coming to OUYA, PC, Mac OS and Linux! I am participating in OUYA's #FreeTheGames Fund, created by OUYA to support developers making new and creative console games. OUYA will match your pledge dollar-for-dollar up to the goal amount (and a max of $250,000), so help bob's game get there and be a great game for everyone! To be eligible for this match, I commit that this game is an OUYA exclusive for a period of time. To learn more about OUYA, go to www.OUYA.tv! = What is bob's game? = The legendary bob's game is the final game from the infamous homebrew Action-RPG "bob's game" (a game about the puzzle game- note the double quotes!). bob's game is a multiplayer puzzle game- but not just any puzzle game, every puzzle game! The rules of bob's game change in real time as you play it, morphing from game to game and making every round completely unique. bob's game is completely customizable, allowing the player to create in-depth rulesets to mimic existing puzzle games or create entirely new ones to add to the online library- making it an ideal game for the OUYA platform. (and PC/Mac/Linux, of course!) Create your own puzzle modes! Invent custom rulesets or challenge your friends to a sequence of all your favorite games. Compete in an online world championship and improve your skills to reach the top of the public leaderboard. bob's game is constantly evolving with new theme packs, new rules, and user-designed puzzle packs. Risks and challenges The game is written in Java and already totally playable on PC, with single and multiplayer modes ready to go- and a port to Android should go quite smoothly. Thanks to the online and open nature of the target platforms, many risks are mitigated by the ability to quickly patch and update the game live- the game will constantly evolve and handle issues as they arise. The biggest challenge is in providing the absolute best multiplayer tournament experience possible, and doing lots of testing to polish and tweak the gameplay to perfection. Kickstarter Backers Thanks to everyone who backed our crowdfunding campaign on Kickstarter: * "alingex" * "anarch" * "anneCwind" * "Backer" * "Bradley" * "Budi S" * "catsnk" * "Caution811" * "Chaonic" * "Circular Geometry Studios" * "Dartus" * "DAPS" * "DeafTard" * "DJ Stuck Down A Mineshaft" * "Dragon Fire Games" * "Exophase" * "Giroro" * "Gran PC" * "Greg N" * "Gretyl" * "Imaginary Number Co." * "Jerry" * "JoePug" * "Kurt K" * "lochnessduck" * "LOTB" * "manuel" * "Matt EH" * "ORrTJ29v" * "praguepride" * "Paranoiz3d" * "Posthuman Wizard" * "PsychicCheetah" * "PZT" * "Rain World" * "Stan64" * "Supraderk" * "Tcrew" * "The Man Who Wear Many Hats" * "TheBeverage" * "Wikzo" * Abdelaziz Ahmed * Phillip Alig * Peter Anargirou * Rich Anderson * Rob Andrews * Casey Ardrey * Antoine Aubry * Alex Basalyga * Brad Bell * Ricardo Benitez * John Bessire * Luke Biddell * Ian Bradley * Brendan Encyclopedia Brittannahill * Blaine Brown * Ben Burbank * Leif Burnett-christensen * Matthew Burns * Elliot Byford * Alex Cantatore * Mattias Lars Thomas Cedervall * Andrew Clunn * Sean Coincon * Aaron Costello * Sam Crisp * Kieran Daniel * Max De Benedetti * Jared DeCook * Jaume Delclòs Coll * Jonny Deutsch * Steve Dietemann * Jessica Evans * Andrew Falanga * Simon Ferrari * Louis Finley * Cam Fivatte * Jacob Germain * Will Green * Alex Gregory * Gabriel Grossmann * Alejandro Guardado * Chris Ham * Martijn Ham * Thomas Haymes * Robert B. Healy III * C.J. Heflin * Mark Henning * Dustin Hilton * Henry Hoffman * James Hofmann * Brendan Sydney Hughes * Steve Jenkins * Brandon Johnson * Philip Jones * Phil Kanaby * Ryan Kelln * Dylan Kirkpatrick * Kevin Kovacs * Brendan Leddy * Don Lee * Stefan Lopuszanski * Christopher Ludwig * Massimiliano Luisi * Nic Magnier * Angelo J. Marin * Matthew Millsap * Sam Mishra * Ben Mitchell * Jamon Moore * Brian Mosko * Ryan Nelson * Joel Nyström * chase pashkowich * Christopher Papa * Dan Parson * Neil Pate * Stephen Penninipede * Cameron Perry * Austin Piechura * Jim Reader * Joel Ricci * Jeremy Roberts * Daniel Rone * Wyatt Rush * Andreas Schaarschmidt * Steve Schelter * Blake Self * Pete Shima * Dmitri Shuralyov * Rob Solomon * David Studley * Vivian Tan * Alisson A. Tres * Mats Vederhus * Bryan Veldkamp * James Waddington * Clay Warner * James Warner * Robert Węcławski * Zachary Williamson * Aaron Wolfrom * Mike Wong Category:Games